1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrel cradling device and more particularly pertains to a new barrel carrying device for preventing a barrel from rolling around and damaging a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a barrel cradling device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a barrel cradling device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,780; U.S.
Pat. No. 4,971,275; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,083; U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,599; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,768; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,929.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new barrel carrying device. The inventive device includes a rectangular frame having a pair of longitudinal members and a pair of cross members interconnecting the longitudinal members, and further includes four hook members disposed at the corners of the frame and fastening the cross members to the longitudinal members, and also includes a thin rubber material which is securely attached to the bottom side of one of the cross members to prevent the frame from sliding on a surface such as that found in a vehicle, and further includes a continuous elastic member which loops through the hook members and extends about a barrel placed on the frame to prevent the barrel from rolling about and damaging a vehicle.
In these respects, the barrel carrying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a barrel from rolling around and damaging a vehicle.